Eyes on Deuce
by RobertDaller
Summary: When Deuce starts working at the Mystery Shack Soos becomes suspicious Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel discover something has scared away all of the fairies of Gravity Falls This is the third in a series of stories
1. Chapter 1

This happens right after Let's not talk about it even though this chapter was uploaded before

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls

Well as normal as it gets around here

When there was a knock at the door

"MABEL I'M IN THE SHOWER GET THE DOOR!" The Old Man yelled from the bathroom

Dipper and Wendy were at the arcade right now so Mabel answered the door

She was shocked to see Deuce Employee of the Tent Of Telepathy

"Uh hey are you open?" The Fat Man said to the girl

"Uuuhh... yess..." Mabel replied to the man wondering why he came

"I came about the job" He while straightening his name tag

"Job?" Mabel said confused

"Ok ok i'm out of the shower now who's at the door?" Grunkle Stan asked putting on his fez

"He said he came about.. the job" Mabel replied still scratching her head

"Job? Sorry were not hiring" Stan says in an irritated tone

"But.. that's not what it says there" Deuce says pointing to the window outside

"Huh?" Stan looks outside

"Oh that

Soos put that out there he got locked in that room for a while

So he thought putting a Help Wanted Sign would get someone to notice him

It worked after a couple of hours" Stan said rolling his eyes

"Grunkle Stan we need to stop letting Soos get locked up!" Mabel said crossing her arms

"What you think it's my fault? He needs to be more careful!" Stan said angrily

"You were the one who locked the door on him!" Mabel replied

"Why I oughta!" Stan stan glaring at her

"Ahem" Deuce interrupted

"Oh right... well were not hiring you'll have to look for a job elsewhere" Stan said as he pointed out the door

"Oh I understand... I guess my family will just have to starve!.. Thanks anyway" Deuce said as he began to walk away

"HEY UH... WAIT!" Stan yelled as he raised up his hand

"Hmm?" Deuce turned around

"Are you saying you'd work just for food?" Stan said happy of the idea of more free manual labor

"Well I suppose so.." Deuce replied scratching the back of his head

"YOU'RE HIRED" Stan said

"Hey do you hear a knocking?" Mabel asked as she looked at the basement door

"Sounds like someone's trapped is it that Soos guy again?" Deuce asked

Mabel then opened the basement

"Soos! How long how have you been down there?" Mabel asked

"Only since this morning" Soos replied looking back in the basement for some reason

"This morning ...that's gotta be like 4 hours" Deuce said

"Yup... It's a new record YESH" Soos replied proud of himself then he asked

"Hey what is that cheap rip off of me doing here?"

"Soos this is Deuce he works here now" Stan replied introducing Deuce

"WHAT?! But that guy worked at the Tent Of Telepathy! What is he doing here?" Soos said not at all trusting Deuce

"WAIT WHAT?!" Stan asked in fury

"The Tent Closed down when Gideon got arrested...

So I came to work here.."

Soos glares at Deuce

Wendy and Dipper then walked in

"Hey guys" Wendy said as she walked in the door

"Where you have you two Lovebirds been? Mabel asked in a mocking tone

"Lovebirds?" Wendy said confused

"Hahaha WHAT?! She didn't say that why would she say that" Dipper said attempting to hide his crush

"Anyway it's kind of a long story" Dipper replied referring to events of Let's not talk about it

"Guess what kids I just got a new employee" Stan said introducing Deuce to the group

"Whooaa is that the guy from the tent of telepathy?" Dipper asked wondering why Deuce was now working at the Shack

"It's Deuce and yes the tent shut down" Deuce said his head hanging down again

"Word of advice Dipper Don't truuust him!" Soos whispered into his ear

"Uh ok.." Dipper replied

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so awesome! I can't believe this another employee! Wow!" Dipper said with enthuiasm believing this will put an end to their same old routine

"Yeah I know! this is gonna be great!" Mabel replied to her brother

"Pfft... Believe me guys i've seen employees come and go i'll give this guy a week tops and then he'll quit due to the low payment" Wendy said with a mocking tone

"Actually I didn't ask to be paid just given food" Deuce said scratching the back of his head

"...Well maybe this guy has a chance around after all" Wendy said her eyes widened

"Grrr..." Soos growled in the backround

"Ok you kids spend time with Deuce... or Soos or wendy whatever just stay outta my hair i'm busy" Stan said in a grouchier than normal tone of voice

"Ok?... Huh wonder why Grunkle Stan is so grumpy today" Mabel said

"He's always like that" Dipper replied

"Yeah I guess..." Mabel said reassured by her brother

"I should probably head home now" Wendy said opening the door

"Hey Wendy I just noticed... what happened to your hat?" Mabel asked

"Err... i'll tell you later bye guys!" Wendy replied as she walked out the door

"Ok guys so what do you wanna-" Soos said but was interrupted

"So Deuce what do you wanna do?" Dipper asked happy to have a new Co-worker

Soos's eyes widen

"Well I should probably be working shouldn't I?

Or else he'll fire me right?" Deuce asked confused as to why they were not worried

"Please Stan wouldn't fire you just lower your pay" Dipper replied

"But i'm not getting paid" Deuce stated scratching his head

"He'll find a way believe me" Dipper stated

"No I should really work" Deuce said walking away

"Yeah Dipper let The Lame Dude work we'll do something fun" Soos said in a mocking tone

"What did you call me?" Deuce said with a glare

"SOOS! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Mabel asked her friend

"L-A-M-E DUDE!" Soos said mocking his counterpart

They glare at each other

"HAHAHA! You're pretty funny you know that?" Deuce said laughing

"What?" Soos asks confused

"Anyway you guys go have fun i'll stay in here and work" Deuce said walking away again

"Ok... come on dudes.." Soos said scratching his head

They walk out of the Shack

As soon as they walk out Deuce picks up the phone and calls a number

Meanwhile in the Gravity Falls Prison

"Mr. Gideon?" A Police guard says calling his name

"YES?!" Gideon says sounding excited

"There's a Phone Call for you from some guy named Deuce" The Officer replies

"GIVE IT!" Gideon says demanding the phone

"You're gonna have to come get it Shorty!" The Police guard says sticking out his tongue

"YAARGH!" Gideon screams and runs to the phone

He goes and gets the Prison Phone

"HELLO?" Gideon says waiting for a reply

"Mr. Gideon i'm in" Deuce replies on the other line

"HAHAHA YES!"

"Everything is going according to plan!" He states rubbing his hands together

Just then Wendy walks back in the door

"Hey guys sorry I left my Jacket AGAIN" Wendy says not knowing of Deuce's precense

"What the?!" Wendy says wondering who he is talking to

"Yes soon I will find Journal 3 and Journal 2 and obtain the Mystery Shack for you once more!"

And then we can start anew in the search deuce Journal 1! Deuce states to Gideon

"Oh man... I gotta go warn them.." Wendy states rushing back out the door

"What?

You're not going anywhere!" Deuce says blocking the exit

"Oh snap oh snap oh snap..." Wendy says repeatedly 


	3. Chapter 3

"How much of that did you hear girl?" Deuce asks

"Uuhh.. only all of it" Wendy says mentally facepalming herself

"Then i'm afraid I have no choice but to get rid of you" Deuce says picking up a bat

"Hey Deuce I- WHAT THE?!" Stan said walking into the room

Stan saw the entire thing

"STAN! THIS GUY IS WORKING FOR GIDEON!" Wendy yells

"Why I oughta!" Stan says right before punching Deuce in the face and knocking him out

"Whew... that was too easy.." Wendy exclaimed still breathing heavily

"Yeah but now we know that Gideon's still after us even in prison" Stan says rubbing his chin

"Yeah and ...he said something about Journals... any idea what he was talking about?" Wendy asks wondering what he meant

"...No no idea" Stan replied leaving Wendy unconvinced

Stan then Picks up phone

"Deuce are you still there?" Gideon asks wondering what happened

"NOPE! AHAHAHA!"

"STANFORD! AAAAARGH! MARK MY WORDS STANFORD I WILL-" GIdeon is then cut off

Stan hung up the phone

"Hmmmm" Wendy says feeling she's heard of these Journals somewhere before

"Well thanks for uuh... saving my life back there maybe I can repay you sometime" Wendy says feeling bad she's now in debt to her Boss

"Forget it just go" Stan says pointing to the door

"Are you sure you don't want me to-" Wendy was cut off by Stan

"I SAID GO!" Stan yelled at the teen

She then rushed ou the door exclaiming "Yeesh" on her way out

Deuce then wakes up

"Uughh... what happened?" He exclaims wondering why he was on the floor

"You're fired that's what happened now get out!" Stan yells once again pointing at the door

"Aw snap Gideon's gonna kill me" Deuce states before walking out the door

Meanwhile with Dipper Mabel and Soos

"So what are we gonna do dude?" Soos said wondering why they're in the forest

"Well I thought we might look and see if we can find anymore fairies

Since you killed the last one!" Dipper yells at his friend

"Hey it was an accident dude! But you gotta admit it was sorta funny" Soos replies letting loose a chuckle

"Yeah I guess.." Dipper says

"But we don't have the Journal do we? How are going to find it?" Mabel asks her brother

"...Journal?!" Soos asks seeming almost shocked

"Uh yeah long story man but I don't need that thing to find fairies i've got it all in here" Dipper says pointing to his head

"YEAH! I TOLD YOU!" Mabel says patting Dipper on the back

"But I admit I would like to ask Stan for it back"

"! Stan has.." Soos says sweating nervously

"Soos are you ok dude?" Dipper aks concerned for his friend

"Uh yeah i'm fine totally fine dude hahaha.. NAILED IT!" Soos replies obviously hiding something

"Ookk..." Mabel says looking at her friend curiously

"Alright so if my caculations are correct and they always are we should find fairies right around... HERE!" Dipper says pointing to a certain path of woods

"I don't see any fairies dude" Soos says crossing his arms

"Me neither" Mabel replies scratching her head

"Hmm... I wonder why they're not here? I was sure that..

?!... LOOK!" before Dipper could finish his sentence he see's written on a tree BEWARE IT IS-... and that's it

"WHOA! What does it mean?" Mabel asks

"It means there's something coming something really powerful... something that could scare even Fairies away... But what?" Dipper states in fear

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The three hear a evil laughter from a distance

"I know that voice" Dipper states

"It's the triangle guy!" Soos says

"Oh no.." Mabel says frightened

He then appears to the group

"Well well well what do we have here?"

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Dipper screams to Bill

"Why did you scare all the fairies away?! You Monster!" Mabel screams as well

"YEAH!" Soos states in agreement

"Oh I didn't scare them I only warned them warned them of what is to come" Bill says holding on to his hat

"?! But what is to come dude?" Soos ask the Demon

"Head my warning kids because what you know about this town... will soon change" Bill says disappearing

"Wait Bill what do you mean by-

WAIT COME BACK!" Dipper called to Bill but it was too late he was gone

"Come on Dipper... it's getting late we should probably head back home" Mabel says

They head back to the shack

"Hey Grunkle Stan how did it go with Deuce?" Dipper says smiling

"Huh? Oh let's just say he won't be working here anymore" Stan says looking into a newspaper

"Aaawww" Mabel says

"YUSH!" Soos says in glee

"Now get to bed kids...and go home Soos" Stan states putting the newspaper down

"What? but it's only 8 o clock" Dipper states looking at the time

"I said get to bed!" Stan yells at them

"Sigh.. alright" Dipper sighs

"Bye dudes!" Soos says leaving the shack

"Bye Soos!" The twins say rushing to bed

And sometime later that night it's where the end sequence of "Let's not talk about it" takes place 


End file.
